1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front lamp for vehicles such as automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional vehicle front lamps are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication Nos. 61-63702 and 61-71905 assigned to the same assignee as that of this invention. In Publication No. 61-71905, there is disclosed a vehicle front lamp which comprises an upper first curved surface made of composite curved surfaces to reflect a light beam from a light source in the left direction and in the right direction, respectively, said upper first curved surface being mounted at the higher position than said light source; a lower first curved surface made of composite curved surfaces to reflect a light beam from said light source in the left direction and in the right direction, respectively, said lower first curved surface being mounted at a lower position than said light source; an upper second curved surface for reflecting a light beam reflected from said upper first curved surface by making said light beam substantially parallel in the front direction, said upper second curved surface being mounted at the right and of said light source; and a lower second curved surface for reflecting a light beam reflected from said lower first curved surface by making said light beam substantially parallel in the front direction, said lower second curved surface being mounted at the right and left of said light source.
The above conventional lamp, however, has been found not to be satisfactory in that a light beam from a light source is reflected by the second curved surfaces to generate stray light which when reflected upward becomes dazzling light, to thereby pose a problem of difficulty in designing the light distribution of a front lamp. It has long been desired to solve such a problem.
The above conventional lamp also has a disadvantage of insufficient illuminance and the like, in spite of its complicated structure.